This invention relates generally to electronic, self-service shopping systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a multiplexing tendering station, a self-service scanning station with a bar-code scanner, and associated methods for customer service at a shopping establishment.
Computer-assisted shopping systems are well known in the prior art. One example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,942 to Oosterveen et al. The Oosterveen xe2x80x2942 Patent describes a system in which an authorized customer is issued a terminal having an integrated bar-code scanner to record merchandise purchases. After items are scanned with the bar-code scanner, the terminal maintains a record of merchandise selected for purchase by the customer within an internal memory. In one application, the record of merchandise is relayed by local area radio and maintained in a computer system. Prior to exiting the store, the information stored in the memory of the scanner is downloaded through a communication port attached to a terminal dispenser, and a ticket of the customer""s purchases is printed on a printer. The customer then proceeds to a check-out register where the customer tenders payment for the purchased merchandise. Occasional customers may be audited in order to ensure the integrity of the self-service system.
Related co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,690 filed May 30, 1997 discloses a portable shopping and order fulfillment system with enhanced ordering and product data profiles, order collection and order fulfillment. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/866,690 is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference, as are the disclosures of its parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,023 filed Dec. 20, 1996 and its grandparent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/706,579 filed Sep. 5, 1996.
The prior art computer-assisted shopping systems can enhance and expedite a consumer""s shopping experience. However, the prior art systems often require customers to present a security card for identification before using the self-service check-out systems. An example of such a system is a the Personal Shopping System currently marketed by Symbol Technologies, the assignee of the present patent application. This system is a highly efficient method of attracting customers, lowering the shopping establishment""s cost and ensuring customer loyalty. It requires a customer to present an identification card in order to obtain a portable scanner, which may then be used to choose, scan and purchase merchandise throughout the shopping establishment. For customers who are unwilling or unable to obtain identification cards, the current Symbol Technologies system incorporates conventional check-out lanes, with each lane served by a cashier. Although Symbol Technologies"" current system represents a significant advance for improving efficiency and enhancing the shopping experience, there exist a need for an improved check-out method which will accommodate customers who are unwilling or unable to obtain a personal identification card.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of serving customers who do not have personal identification cards in shopping establishments using computer-assisted shopping systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved in-store self-service scanning station to allow customers without an identification card to perform self-scanning of merchandise in a store which operates using automated shopping systems based on portable scanning devices.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method of minimizing use of conventional check-out lanes so as to allow shopping establishments to reduce costs associated with customer check-out and to promote customer convenience.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an efficient tendering station for receiving payment from customers who use computer-assisted shopping.
A preferred method of the present invention includes providing portable scanners for use by customers to record items to be purchased as the items are selected, providing a portable scanner station for customers to return the portable scanners and receive itemized lists of the items being purchased and the total price of the items being purchased, and receiving payments for the items at a multiplexing tendering station, whereat a single cashier services multiple customer queues. One of the embodiments of the multiplexing tendering station of the present invention is a dual-lane tendering station, described further, for serving two or more customer queues. In addition, there may be further provided a re-scan station associated with said multiplexing tendering station designated for audit of selected customers.
Another preferred method of the present invention includes: providing a self-service scanning station having a bar-code scanner to allow customers to scan bar codes on items to be purchased right at the self-service scanning station; accumulating data derived from scanning of items by a customer; printing an itemized list of items being purchased and the total price of the items directly at the self-service scanning station; and receiving the total price of the items. According to this preferred method, the shopping establishment can receive payment either directly at the self-service scanning station or at a cashier station, which may be a multiplexing tendering station at which one cashier can service multiple customer queues.
In another aspect of the present invention, a self-service scanning station is provided that includes: a bar-code scanner for scanning and identifying the items to be purchased; a processor coupled to the bar-code scanner for itemizing and totaling the identity and price of the items, and a printer for printing the itemized list. The self-service scanning station can optionally include a scale for weighing items, a bar-code label panel for identifying items being weighed, a packing station for packaging the items by the customer and a cardreader for receiving payment directly at the self-service scanning station.